Tainted Lovers
by faithfullymonchele
Summary: At some point in this life, you reach a crossroad where you're forced to choose between the easy route and a difficult path. This was her moment to finally decide. Monchele Lea/Cory.
1. Realisation

**A/N: Right, I know a lot of people do lea pregnancy stories but this one has a bit of a twist;) hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: This is completely fictional. Any reference to real life is pure coincidence..or is it?:)**

* * *

><p>This wasn't happening.<p>

This couldn't be happening.

This shouldn't be happening...

...But it was.

As she blinked between the silent tears, Lea's head dropped in guilt and shame, her whole world collapsing in her hands. She could hear him approaching the side of the sink where the stick of indication was. Hearing his breathing grow shallow, her sobs became louder as she trembled with fear of his awaiting reaction. Seconds turned into minutes where they stood frozen in time. After what felt like an eternity, he finally picked up the stick and approached her.

'Lea?' his voice was quiet and vulnerable. 'Are you positive?' She felt his hand reach out to stroke her arm. Her eyes remained closed as she nodded her head.

'How far gone?' Lea cleared her throat weakly before she spoke.

'Th-three weeks.' She stuttered as she finally looked up into his eyes. To her surprise, she was greeted with a wide spread smile. 'Why are you happy?' Lea's voice was thick with tears as she continued to sob.

'Honey...' He gently caressed his hand across her cheek. 'We're gonna have a baby!' He laughed with joy as he drew her into a tight embrace. Lea studied the tears of happiness in his eyes which blended with her sobs of shame, as guilt flushed through her body.

He slowly drew apart from her as he stood up straight. 'Listen babe, I'm running late for rehearsals but the minute I get home, we're celebrating!' He threw his arms in the air before kissing her and walking out the door.

Lea perched on the bathroom seat, closing her eyes deep in thought. Her hands fell to her lips, still tainted with his mark. She knew what she had to do now, and she didn't like the idea one bit. Just as she pulled her phone out to dial the well known number, she heard his excited voice again. 'See you later Lea!' Her heart almost broke completely hearing his happiness. Lea drew a quick breathe as she put her phone back in her pocket.

'Bye Theo.'


	2. Braving The Storm

A/N. Thank you for all the reviews, means a lot:) this chapters a lot shorter than i would had liked but next chapters will be longer. Please keep reviewing, thank you.

* * *

><p>She didn't know how long she sat there for. Her body was paralysed with the fear of knowing that she would have to confront him, and she would have to do it soon. Her head was all over the place. After years of being strong, ambitious and focused, this man, this situation had crumbled her to pieces. For the first time in her life, Lea didn't know what she was going to do or what was going to happen. After what felt like hours, she finally stood up, grabbed her keys and headed to the one place where she hoped her answers would come to her.<p>

A sudden bolt of lightning exploded light around Cory's room. Squinting at the brightness, Cory dragged himself out of bed slowly, yawning in exhaustion. It was safe to say he didn't get much sleep last night, after spending the most of the evening debating to himself about that one night on tour. It was the first time that they had ever acted out of the friend-zone away from the camera. He didn't expect it to happen and neither did she, but the sexual tension became too much to surpass. It was a beautiful night, filled with love and passion and it only made him fall more madly in love with her. The debate came in the fact that since that night where he expected things to change for the better, nothing had happened. And when he says nothing, he means it. It had been three weeks since that night and she hadn't texted, called, emailed or anything. It felt like that night was just a ghost of a memory now. He was even starting to doubt as to whether it even really happened. But of course, he knew it must have happened. If it hadn't then he wouldn't have been taking cold showers for three straight weeks.

He sighed in frustration as the doorbell rang. His buddies were out for the weekend on a fishing trip and after all the intense brainstorming, he was looking forward to a day of wallowing in his own pity. Reluctantly, he walked to the door. As the door flung open, Cory's tired eyes shot open at the vision of the tiny woman stood before him.

The storm was picking up pace quickly, with the rain falling faster and heavier. Amidst the madness, there she stood, drenched from head to toe. Her hair was starting to curl and stuck to her flushed face. Her make-up was dripping down her cheeks and her eyes were puffy. She felt ugly and pathetic but to him, she had never looked more beautiful.

'Hey Lea...' Cory said, trying to break the awkward tension.

She looked down and shuffled her feet. She thought that being here would fix everything, but just seeing him now riddled her body with the guilt and heartbreak of this entire situation. She wanted to speak, to scream her feelings and tell him what was happening, but the words were strangled in her throat.

'...Lea, are you okay?' His voice brought her back to reality as she finally looked up into his deep eyes.

'Oh... umm, yeah I'm fine.' He raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her unconvinced.

They fell into another uncomfortable silence, with the booming thunder being the only noise surrounding them. As they stood there, she mentally tried to arrange what words she needed to say to him. She didn't want to scare him away, or make him feel like he had this responsibility if he didn't want to, but she didn't quite know how to put in into words. Whilst she was in intense thought, she didn't notice the small trickles of water leaking from her eyes.

His heart broke at the sight. Cory's mind was telling him not to do anything; she lost the right for him to care for her that night that she walked away. But every urge in his body tingled as he walked towards her, wiped her cheek and pulled her into embrace. He knew it was a bold move, but he couldn't stand seeing her like this. He wrapped his large arms around her tiny frame and hitched her onto his waist as he carried her across the hall and onto the sofa.

It took her several minutes to compose herself. She mentally kicked herself for acting like this; she was supposed to be in control of this situation. Lea told herself on the way over here that, no matter what he says, it doesn't matter. She thought she was prepared. Obviously, she was wrong. He came in with coffee once she had calmed down a little. Lea couldn't help but praise him for acting so gracious. After all, she had avoided him for the past three weeks. And she knew that if the roles were reversed, she would have defiantly slapped him by now.

After he had set the coffee on the stand, he turned to face her. His hand fell to her back as it soothed her softly. Lea couldn't help but melt at his touch as she leaned into his large body.

'Look Lea, not that I don't love you coming over but...' He started. She knew that he would have to ask her at sometime. '...Why exactly did you come here?'

Lea closed her eyes for a brief second. She drew a quick breath and looked him square in the face. 'I'm pregnant, Cory.'


	3. Misunderstood

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long update. Hope you guys enjoy and please review:)**

* * *

><p>It only took three words. Just three words to completely shatter his entire world.<p>

'I'm pregnant, Cory.'

'I'm pregnant, Cory.'

'I'm pregnant, Cory.'

The words rang loudly throughout his mind. His breathing grew shallow, his head started to go dizzy and he felt like he was going to throw up. He could hear her talking still but her voice was muffled and faded. He couldn't think, he couldn't talk, couldn't breathe.

The tears from her eyes continued to fall as she studied his reaction. It was hard to tell whether he was angry, disappointed or just shocked. She had a feeling it was a little bit of all of them.

The tension in the air continued to build as the sound of silence rang between them for a long time. She waited patiently for him to speak, anxious of what he was going to say. He had words blasting around in his head and so many unanswered questions but he had no way of asking her. His body felt completely numb.

Finally, she moved in closer to him and placed a gracious hand on his lap. 'Listen Cory,' her voice was quiet and cautious. 'You don't have to say or do anything but please; can you just give me some indication of your feelings about this?'

Her eyes pleaded for an answer but his voice felt frozen. He tried to clear his words and coughed a little until he turned to look at her. 'I-I'm happy for you Lee.' Cory could feel his voice cracking and his heart breaking as he spoke the words. 'The two of you will make, gr-great parents.'

Cory had to turn his head away at this point. It was hard enough hearing this news, but trying to act happy was proving impossible. He just couldn't stand the idea of her having this permanent attachment to _that guy_. It would just be one more enormous obstacle in his never ending race for Lea's heart.

As tears were starting to form in Cory's eyes, water began pouring from Lea's once again. He didn't get it. He_ really_ didn't get it. This just made things all the more harder for Lea to explain.

She shook her head violently, frustrated as to how this was turning out. She rested her head in her hands as she listened to Cory's heart beating faster and louder. He was growing angrier and she could tell. His hands began to clench and she could hear him grinding his teeth against each other. Her heart was breaking hearing him this upset and it was all for the wrong reason.

As confusion and heartbreak flushed through her body, anger and frustration was boiling over Cory. 'Why was she coming here to tell him like this? Did she really hate him enough to mock him by acting like this? Why was she even upset in the first place? That night obviously meant nothing to her.' All these questions flashed across his brain until he couldn't take it anymore. In one swift move, he shot up, the couch trembling beneath his disappearing weight.

'Look Lea, I'd really appreciate it if you left me alone right now.' She looked up slowly, meeting his cold gaze. His eyes were clouded and his face was flourishing red. This wasn't her Cory at all.

Cautiously, she approached him slowly. Her gentle arm reached out to comfort him but he abruptly turned his body in the other direction. She had to tell him quickly before things got out of hand.

'Cory... you need to know something about this situation.' He rolled his eyes without thinking. It was bad enough hearing the news without her mentioning any details. Lea studied his stance, his body still turned away before she continued. 'The baby isn't Theo's.'

An uneasy silence rested upon them once more. Cory felt a cold sensation hit his body like a slap in the face and he could feel himself growing paler by the second. Slowly, he turned around to face her once more, meeting her ashamed face.

'So, let me get this right...' Lea held her breath as she waited for his response. He stepped closer to her, his lower lip trembling. '..You're pregnant with a baby, but the father of the baby is _not_ your boyfriend?'

Her whole body was throwing waves of guilt in her face. She felt like crap already; having him spell out this situation was making her feel a hundred times worse. Not knowing whether he wanted an answer or not, she merely nodded her head in shame. Cory's hand gripped tighter growing angry quicker than before.

'So you cheated on your boyfriend of two years to spend one night fucking some random guy!' His voice was growing louder with each sentence, as he spit out the words with disgust. Lea stared at the ground in disbelief. 'How could he_ still_ not understand?' She thought.

Cory remained angry, his veins standing prominent on his forehead. 'Why would you do this Lea! I thought you loved him! I mean, every time anything remote happened with any other guy that was the response wasn't it, Lea!'

Tears of anger streamed down his face, frustrated with her lack of communication. Why would she just fucking talk! The truth was, her heart was breaking just as much as his. She knew exactly what he was getting at. Anytime it ever looked like there would be a moment between the two of them, she would say that she couldn't do that to Theo. I mean damn, she even used that excuse the night that everything happened. She couldn't take this anymore. He was outright calling her a whore for a mistake which was both of their problems.

She looked up to meet his mean face as she tried to break through his tough exterior. But she couldn't find any evidence of his feelings which scared her. One of the great things about her and Cory's friendship was their ability to read each other. The fact that she didn't know what he was thinking hurt her deeply.

'You don't understand.'

Her voice was so quiet that he wasn't quite sure if she had even opened her mouth. He stared intently into her eyes, refusing to believe that this was his Lea who had done this to the man that she apparently loved.

'What don't I understand exactly?' He was shouting at the top of his voice, his hands flying all over the place. 'The fact that you've been lying to everyone? That you could hurt someone like Theo for sex! You had sex with someone else Lea! I can't believe you would do that. That you would hurt me like that! I mean for fucks sake Lea, don't you even remember that night? I thought it meant something to you!'

With each word he spoke she grew angrier. Her teeth slammed together as she watched him kick the coffee table, causing their drinks to smash dramatically on the ground. 'What gave him the right to treat her like this?' she thought. With no more hesitation, she picked up her drenched sweater. She walked back towards him and stared at him square in the eye.

'You mean the night that _we _had sex?' Her voice was stern and cold. She turned around and headed towards the door.

'YES I MEAN THE NIGHT WE HAD SE-..' He suddenly stopped mid sentence when he came to the realisation. His throat had completely closed up and he felt even lighter headed. This is not happening. Just as the door was about slam shut, he forced his mouth to communicate words. 'Lea, wait!'

She turned her head slowly to face him once again. His protected stance had completely faded and all she saw now was a shocked, confused and scared man. He stood there dumb founded of what to say. He reached out his arm towards her, before he retracted. He opened his mouth to speak before he closed it again. Cory felt like he couldn't function at all.

Lea lent on the doorframe as she anxiously waited for him to talk. Finally, after what felt like forever, he managed to make his mouth communicate enough to murmur, 'So its.. uh, i-its defiantly..'

Lea listened carefully to his voice. He sounded completely broken. She looked up at him and noticed that he looked more like a five year old child than a thirty year old. He shuffled his feet and tugged on the bottom of his shirt. Fear and naivety were evident on his face and the sight made her chest ache. A single tear ran down her face, reality suddenly hitting her face.

'Yes Cory, I'm having your baby.'

And with that she closed the door and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>So Cory knows that he's the father but Theo still thinks its his baby.. The next chapter will consist of Lea and Cory coming to terms with the pregnancy and we'll find out more about the 'night':) Thanks again for reading this, means alot and don't be afraid to review!<strong>


End file.
